The END
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: With Tartarus defeated what awaits Natsu and his friends
1. Chapter 1

The E.N.D

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Magnolia

It had been five years since the magic council had been assassinated and Tartarus had been defeated. We currently find Natsu and the others as always enjoying their time fighting. "Damn it Natsu!" Natsu laughed as Gray put out the flames on his butt.

"There at it again."

"Aye." Lucy watched on as Loki who had opened his own portal jumped back into the fray.

"Oi brats that's enough." Everyone stops as Makarov appears. Makarov sighs as Natsu starts to laugh.

"Ha I win."

"Natsu!" Makarov punches Natsu with his giant hand. Lucy just sighs as Makarov goes back to his normal form. "Stop causing such a ruckus you brats." Everyone settles down as Makarov shows them a stack of papers. "New council same shit more complaints about how we go to overboard but as you know I don't care." Everyone smiles. "Now then behave yourselves I'm thinking on something." The mages nod as they start to clean up the place.

"What do you think master has on his mind?"

"Who knows?"

Unknown place

In a deep shadow something moves and opens an eye. "They failed I see your so weak little brother."

Unknown location

Zeref shuddered as he looked towards the north. "Anarchy."

Magnolia

"Hum what job should we do."

"Bandit hunting."

"Nah to easy."

"Monster slaying."

"Maybe."

"Oh here's one about helping to find something."

"Defiantly no." Lucy just sighs as Erza, Natsu and Gray look at jobs.

"How about this we can slay a monster and take care of a bandit camp on the way."

"Fine."

"Let's do it."

"You guys are crazy."

"Indeed."

"Aye."

"Hey Gajeel you want to come with."

"I do need some money." Gajeel and Lilly Panther get up from the table.

"Let's do this." The group heads out.

"Alright it's quite the distance from here so we will need transportation." Both Natsu and Gajeel look like they might cry. "So let's go it's off in the North." The group heads out on their journey not knowing what would happen.

Rogue: And done

Chaos: Um,

Rogue: This is just a prelude things will pick up in the next chapter

Chaos: I hope so

Rogue: Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

The E.N.D

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail

Natsu and Gajeel sat holding their stomachs as the carriage continued towards the city of Apola. "Keep it together you two we're almost there." Gray is staring at the sky why Lucy and Wendy chat away.

"Why don't you get motion sickness like most other dragon slayers?"

"Not sure."

"It's probably because her magic heals in the first place so it counteracts the motion sickness."

"That makes sense." Suddenly the carriage stops.

"We're here." Gajeel and Natsu quickly disembark the carriage.

"Oh man that's better."

"You got that right Salamander."

"Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it Erza." The carriage turns around and takes off back to Magnolia.

"Come on let's get going." Everyone falls in line behind Erza. It doesn't take long for them to see the bandit camp that's on the way to the monster they were going to slay. "Ok let's get ready to take out the bandit camp."

"Bet I can take out more than you guys."

"Ha you wish Salamander."

"Please I'll take out more than both of you combined." Gray strips of his shirt. Lucy just sighs as Erza has a wicked grin cross her face and Wendy hides behind Lucy.

"Ha I'll beat the most."

"Yeah right Erza." The four charge with reckless abandon at the bandit camp as Lucy Wendy and the cats bring up the rear.

"What's all that noise?"

"Don't know." The two bandits turn towards the noise and pale. "Fairy Tale!" The two turn and run like the devil himself was after them. The yell had been heard all over the camp and men started to run around.

"Who did they send?"

"I don't know." Suddenly Natsu drops down between the two bandits.

"This will be fun."

"Ah It's the Salamander!" Natsu spins and holds out his fist hitting both in the face at once knocking them out.

"Ha that's five."

"Ice make hammer." Gray's ice comes down and takes out three guys. "Ha six for me."

"Seven." Gajeel appears next to Gray.

"You lie."

"Oh yeah ice punk why don't I show you how much I can do."

"Why you idiots are standing around I've beaten twelve."

"Ah Erza's going to win at this rate." The others quickly rush off to find more bandits.

"Ha god job Leo." Leo ducked a punch and uppercut the man sending him flying through the air and into one of the tents.

"Thank you Lucy."

"Sky dragons roar." Wendy's attack hits two men taking them out. Panther Lilly changed to his normal size cuts a mans sword in half.

"Ok you win." The bandit turns and runs smack into Natsu who blasts him.

"Ha ten."

"It's not a race Natsu."

"Oh come on Lucy have some fun with it." Lucy just sighs as Leo has an evil glint in his eye.

"Worry not Lucy I shall beat more men than anyone for you."

"Not if I beat them first." Leo and Natsu rush off.

"Wait Leo don't leave us." Lucy's words fall on deaf ears as Leo continues on his way. "Great just great."

"So call out another celestial spirit."

"Yeah I know open the gate to the Capricorn." A tall slender bodied ram appears.

"You called."

"Yeah could you help us since Leo ran off."

"Sure." A bandit running from Gray runs smack into Capricorn who head buts him knocking him out.

"Hey he was mine." Lucy just sighs as Capricorn ignores Gray and walks off with the others following him.

"Hey Gray keep up." Gray quickly rushes off to take out more bandits.

Meanwhile

A young man with white hair was walking through the forest. "Ah the monsters back."

"Run for your lives."

"Run run now." People were screaming as he looked off to his left.

"Huh well I have been sleeping for a while maybe this will warm me up." The young man pops his joints as he walks off towards the monster.

At the bandit camp

"Man that was fun."

"I agree."

"As always they have a weird sense of humor."

"Yeah."

"So what's your number Natsu?"

"22."

"Ha I got 24."

"No you didn't"

"Yeah I did flame breath."

"What did you call me exhibitionist."

"I'm not an exhibitionist."

"Then where are your clothes?" Gray looks down.

"What the." As Gray goes off to get his clothes Leo smirks.

"I got 25." Gajeel just smiles.

"30." Erza smirks.

"Victory is mine with 50." Lucy and Wendy just sigh as Leo Gajeel and Natsu look down in defeat. Gray returns dressed and sees the others looking down.

"She won didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Come on we still have a monster to beat."

"Yeah that's right the monster is worth 30 points see ya later losers." Gajeel takes off.

"Hey wait up asshole."

Meanwhile

"Ha god's flaming tower." The young white haired man swooped his hand and set the monster ablaze. "That was fun." A couple of people saw him beat it and started to cheer.

"Thank you so much what guild are you from." The white haired man smiled a cruel smile. The people backed away.

"Me I have no guild now be gone pest." He sweeps his arm and a laser like magic comes out and cuts the people in half. "Now it's time to get going." The white haired man leaves as other people who saw him came out and looked at the people he had slain.

"Damn wizard."

"Agreed let's get them buried."

Half a day later

The young white haired man was walking along a path through some trees when he heard some people running. "Gajeel you better keep up."

"Fuck you Natsu."

"Wait up guys."

"Yeah we are not that fast." Suddenly Natsu stops as he sees the white haired man. The others slowly follow him and soon Wendy and Lucy catch up.

"Thanks for stopping guys." They notice the young man standing there.

"What's your name guy." The man smiles.

"I have many names."

"Um."

"You may call me Anarchy."

"Um ok."

"See you later." The man keeps walking as the others shrug and start to walk towards where the monster should be. The man smiles a dark smile. "Not yet mages I want a grand spectacle for your defeat epically you Natsu." After another twenty minutes they reach the town the monster was attacking only to find a giant body laying outside the city.

"What the." Some people walk out of a building. "Hey what happened?"

"Uh oh some weird guy with white hair came by and killed the monster we asked to be killed but then he cut down like five people for no reason he looked like he was crazy."

"What?"

"Yeah don't know why he did it but he just killed some people for no reason."

"You don't think it was that guy do you."

"Maybe but I don't know for sure I mean he didn't seem to have any ill will."

"Oh well let's head back to Fairy Tail."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Cool

Rogue: Thanks please read and review


End file.
